


Edges

by yuuago



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Slice of Life, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: They'll write songs about her some day. She's sure of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarSpray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpray/gifts).



> Hi, StarSpray! Some troll-hunting Sigrun for you. ;) Have a great day!  
> Many thanks to (Redacted) for help with the proofing. <3

She keeps her knife sharp.

Cool mountain air on her cheeks. Summer sunlight blazing away into the evening. The rush of battle as they send those things back where they came from, all of them.

Blood rushing through her veins – and staying _inside_ , thanks. The only blood spilled today is her enemies'.

The task ahead of her; her friends fighting alongside her. Those moments are when Sigrun feels most alive.

They can't get rid of all of them, every beast, every troll. But they can make damn sure they'll take down as many as they can before the end.

* * *

There will be songs about her someday. Sigrun is sure of it.

Not the songs they have _now_ , the ones they all compose together on bright evenings after battles well-won, when everyone is home safe, and happily alive, and the ale flows like water. She laughs, puts in a verse, cracks a joke.

No. Someday, she knows, there'll be a real song, a proper song. The kind written about heroes like her ancestors, who held Dalsnes up in those dark early days.

But she'll have to do something really impressive first. Sigrun knows this. Thinks hard about it.

Impressive? Like what?

* * *

There are moments that don't make it into songs.

The relief at the end: no fatalities.

Dressing the wounds, wiping away the blood. Maybe most of it isn't hers. But some of it is.

When the dinner is done, and the drinking is over, and everyone has crept off to bed, facing the nightmares that come – they all have them – that doesn't make it in, either.

But tomorrow is another day. Tomorrow is another battle.

After she falls into bed, Sigrun dreams of victory, and of a day when the battles will end.

Until then, she'll keep her knife sharp.


End file.
